mkw_hack_pack_wrbktfandomcom-20200213-history
Current MKW Hack Pack v2 World Records
This page is dedicated to WRs for the v2 of the MKW Hack Pack. Some tracks are Boost, have an exclusive update or can have more or less than 3 laps; if one of these tracks was also in the Beta, the WR/BKT with 3 laps, no Boost or original features can be added only in the Beta page. But remember that the update is not the same for all tracks: it means that some of them seem completely remade, but others just have small fixes that don't affect Time Trials (enemy/item routes fix, minimap fix, etc.). So, if a track of the Beta version has one of these small updates, the BKT will be counted the same. To get informations about exclusive updates, go to the track pages. To recognise edited tracks, follow this legend: * 1/2/4/etc L=More or less than 3 laps * Boost=The KCL has been edited to make the track a giant boost pad * !=It can be seizure inducing or it's playable only in Time Trials * U=It has an update which is a MKW Hack Pack exclusive, so it's available only in this pack. * 2/3/4/etc x = its speed is edited so that players can reach a max of 200/300/400/etc km/h. All Current World Records Abe Abbott Raceway --:--.--- ??? Twin Peaks 3:17.421 37Totom Purple Peaks (1L) --:--.--- ??? Subspace Factory 2:14.088 ps kaao Sandcastle Park 1.58.544 Lf Stephens Volcano Beach 3 --:--.--- ??? Ibuki Luigi's Mansion --:--.--- ??? Retro Raceway 1:40.708 Copy Skia Galaxy Base 2:18.687 Fenet mkw Slot Circuit 2:43.812 kapurin mkw DS DK Pass (Yoshidude4 & Quajeek99) --:--.--- ??? Pipeland Sewer --:--.--- ??? Winter Paradise 2:06.846 Zed Raptor Sandcastle Beach (2L) --:--.--- ??? Birthday Party --:--.--- ??? DS Waluigi Pinball (Yoshidude4 & Turbo Yoshi) 2:21.178 (SC) kapurin mkw 2:23.487 (No SC) 37Totom GBA Peach Circuit (ChaosShadow23) --:--.--- ??? CBFD Overworld (1L) --:--.--- ??? Autumn Forest --:--.--- ??? Melting Magma Melee (1L) --:--.--- ??? Desert Fort 3:14.719 Roz Moring GBA Bowser Castle 4 (ChaosShadow23) --:--.--- ??? DK Jungle Tour 2:19.943 Radon 2:30.571 Alex Luso SM64 Castle Grounds 2:11.736 Maki love Sand Speedway (1L) --:--.--- ??? DKR Star City 1:58.289 Fenet mkw Castle of Darkness 3:03.048 Storm Color Wonderland 2:07:032 Roz Moring SNES Mario Circuit 2 (NiAlBlack) 1:26.336 Zed Raptor Citro's Wedding Altar (4L) --:--.--- ??? DKR Haunted Woods --:--.--- ??? Temple Bay --:--.--- ??? Desert Night Sky --:--.--- ??? The Nether --:--.--- ??? Thwomp Loop 1:19.863 J.Bishop GBA Bowser Castle 3: Mario Kart 8 Edition --:--.--- ??? Ruin Labyrinth Texture Hack (1L) --:--.--- ??? Boost - Athletic Raceway --:--.--- ??? Boost - GCN Luigi Circuit (Torran) (5L) --:--.--- ??? Boost - Halogen Highway --:--.--- ??? Boost - Delfino Village --:--.--- ??? Headlong Skyway (2L) 2:38.234 stephanie ste Boost - N64 Rainbow Road (BigOto2) (1L) --:--.--- ??? District 65 (1L) 2:04.100 (Glitch) fbrgls77 2:04.675 kapurin mkw Boost - Moonlight Downtown --:--.--- ??? Boost - Glaced Valley --:--.--- ??? Love Circuit --:--.--- ??? Boost - Putt Putt Raceway --:--.--- ??? Boost - Rapid Street --:--.--- ??? Boost - Rockside River (8L) --:--.--- ??? Boost - Rooster Island --:--.--- ??? Boost - SADX Twinkle Circuit --:--.--- ??? Boost - Sunset Raceway --:--.--- ??? Bouncy Farm v2 2:58.534 PianoDude1011 Boost - Kinoko Cave --:--.--- ??? Boost - Raceway District --:--.--- ??? Yoshi Jungle (U) 2:18.259 ninbuzz1 Sky Beach (1L) --:--.--- ??? Bouncy Farm v1 (1L) 1:51.620 Royal GCN Yoshi Circuit Terracotta --:--.--- ??? Fishdom Island v4.1-NG --:--.--- ??? Boost - Ice Cave (2L) --:--.--- ??? Glacial Peak 1:28.417 Jiyuu MK Glacial Bay 3:15.724 KytlG Autumn Leavesway 1:11.354 life Autumn Raceway 1:09.806 wainwai Toxic Forest (2L) --:--.--- ??? Lost Island (2L) (U) 2:15.967 KiaroMK 3DS Bowser's Castle (Ethanmark7199) (U) 1:56.331 KytlG 3DS Neo Bowser City (George35000vr & Atlas) (!) --:--.--- ??? 3DS Toad Circuit (SKMarioMan) 1:25.909 KytlG 3DS Wuhu Loop (Rukasudo90) (1L) 1.21.867 wainwai 3DS Rainbow Road (2L) 3:32.335 風船Riru♥友星3つ(Riru2025) DS Dokan Course (Turbo Yoshi) --:--.--- ??? DS Tick Tock Clock Neo Edition (5L) --:--.--- ??? DS Tick Tock Clock (Rukasudo90 & Burikillo) 1:37.273 ps kaao GBA Cheese Land (ChaosShadow23) 2:18.472 mkwJohnny GBA Lakeside Park (ChaosShadow23) --:--.--- ??? GBA Riverside Park (ChaosShadow23) 2:05.576 KytlG GBA Sunset Wilds (ChaosShadow23) 1:55.690 neo mk GCN Dino Dino Jungle (MRbuttCHINSx11T7) (U) 2:01.064 (No Glitch/SC) PianoDude1011 0:59.752 (No Glitch) PianoDude1011 0:24.978 (Glitch) paulmkw GBA Yoshi Desert (Ethanmark7199) --:--.--- ??? SNES Bowser Castle 3 (Rukasudo90, WhiteMEX) (U) --:--.--- ??? SNES Donut Plains 3 (Yoshidude4) 1:35.374 MKW Kunz Candy Mountains 2:03.351 Dodokiller 2376 Bayside Boulevard 1:51.259 KytlG Celestial Ruins 2:23.904 Fenet mkw Cyberstate (2L) --:--.--- ??? Cookie Village 1:44.406 Fenet mkw Daisy Gardens (2L) 2:51.675 ninbuzz1 Disco Fever v2.2 (!) 1:38.827 KytlG Powerpuff Funpark 2:51.658 bow.echo lp Concord China Town --:--.--- ??? Divine Temple (2L) --:--.--- ??? Comet Starway 2:04.197 stephanie ste Wolf Castlegrounds 2:42.568 OrangeMK Skyline Avenue 2:34.493 Jiyuu MK Windmill Village --:--.--- ??? Space City (2L) (U) 3:11.354 ρ:Aεzτα@Paran. Spacy Space Race (2L) --:--.--- ??? Horror Mansion (2L) (!) 2:22.284 viper★ ~ Luigi's Ghost Castle (2L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Ghostly Mansion (U) 2:06.463 Jiyuu MK King Boo's Area 2:06.693 (No Glitch) ★Royaム★ 2:02.153 (Glitch) bow.echo lp Volcanic Wasteland (2L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Volcano Bay (U) 2:07.173 KytlG Volcano Canyon 2:26.077 mkwJohnny Volcano Island (U) 2:03.678 4Vex Zelda WW Outset Island (U) 2:18.334 4vex Castle Island (2x) --:--.--- ??? Castle Raceway 2:54.890 ★Royaム★ Incendia Castle Texture --:--.--- ??? 8-Bit Road (8L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Compact Highway (5L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Downtown Underground (4L) --:--.--- ??? Mushroom Fort (5L) --:--.--- ??? Darky Cliff (1L) 3:49.935 ∠( ｀・ω・)／ Nightmare (2L) 3:50.060 (Kart) BGBib Mushroom Peaks Texture (2L) (!) --:--.--- ??? Magnetic City (1L) (U) 1.56.619 (No Glitch) Li x 2:01.288 (No Glitch) Li x Alpha Boost Road (U) --:--.--- ??? Blue Sky Beach 1:57.685 KytlG SM64 Cool Cool Mountain Slide (1L) 00:50.179 bow.echo lp Eclipse Cove --:--.--- ??? Green Hill Zone 2 (2x) --:--.--- ??? Herbae Field (2L) 00:55.786 (Glitch) SDL Hula Hillside Circuit 1:56.640 KytlG Rural Raceway 2:28.696 KytlG Bowser's Lair (2L) --:--.--- ??? Concrete Road (Lava Road Texture) --:--.--- ??? Pipe Underworld (2L) --:--.--- ??? Nostalgic Bowser's Castle (2L) --:--.--- ??? Canary Bay (U) --:--.--- ??? Volcanic Skyway 3 (2L) 3:09.261 (No SC) jsc Canyon Run (2L) --:--.--- ??? Desert Raceway 1:51.466 DavidMk13 Blood Fire Sky --:--.--- ??? Fire Palace (5L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Hell Pyramid 2:35.946 KytlG Item Fireland 2:06.281 Sapphire54 Cannon City 2 --:--.--- ??? Wheel Rock (U) --:--.--- ??? Rocky Hillside 3:02.741 Huili Gou River Of Dreams (1L) 1:59.934 Myth Rosalina's Starlight Coaster (2L) 2:25.390 frbgls77 Gate Of Dreams 2:08.525 KytlG Rainbow Slide (U) --:--.--- ??? Fireworks Race --:--.--- ??? The Haunted Mansion --:--.--- ??? Mrs Flynn's Desert Oasis (2x) --:--.--- ??? Poison Lagoon (Yoshi Lagoon Texture) --:--.--- ??? Top City (4L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Narshe Circuit (5L) --:--.--- ??? Toad Town (2x) --:--.--- ??? Sunset Island 2:54.865 KytlG Seaside Drome 2:31.717 Alex119098 Lava Castle Road (1L) 1:37.274 Spork Games (a.k.a. Walnut Ishkabibble) Lava Holes 2:02.712 KytlG Ibuki Bowser Valley (U) --:--.--- ??? Jungle Ruins (U) 1:29.449 KytlG Yoshi's Pyramid (U) 1:05.911 Li x Desert Castle Raceway (1L) --:--.--- ??? Sunset Rocks (U) 2:18.429 Spαdε24 Sphynx Road --:--.--- ??? Weegee Race (2L) --:--.--- ??? Water Wood 2:27.467 WWTEpicFail Underground Mine (U) 1:59.981 KytlG Lunar Spaceway (2L) --:--.--- ??? Vulcan Mine --:--.--- ??? Snore Circuit --:--.--- ??? SMS Sirena Beach (5L) --:--.--- ??? Shining Town 1:00.844 OrangeMK ExciteBike Arena: MKW Inspiration (2x) --:--.--- ??? Ruin Factory --:--.--- ??? River Bridge 1:56.067 (Glitch) SamFMK 2:10.228 (No Glitch) Shawn Berry Rempart Road (2L) --:--.--- ??? Refresh Road (1L) --:--.--- ??? Ocean Circuit 1:37.490 KytlG Jungle Island (2L) --:--.--- ??? Paradiz Kanyon (2x) --:--.--- ??? N64 Rainbow Road MK8 Inspiration (2L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Sunset Desert 2:22.257 Ice GCN Wario Colosseum (MKDasher) (2L) 2:34.555 Koops9999 Misty Caveway 1:32.476 MrTera45000vr Night Mountain (2L) (U) --:--.--- ??? DK Jungle Tour 2 (U) 2:12.938 KytlG Crossingville 2:22.193 KytlG Nocturne Circuit --:--.--- ??? Spike Desert 2:06.759 viper★ ~ Big World Way (1L) --:--.--- ??? Blackrose Castle 2:39.540 mkwJohnny Nebula Lava Factory 2:12.401 wainwai Digitally Enhanced (5L) (U) (2x) --:--.--- ??? Delfino Dock --:--.--- ??? Royal Canyon (2L) --:--.--- ??? Dash Cannon Woods --:--.--- ??? Land of Purple Water --:--.--- ??? Delfino Beach --:--.--- ??? Lost Fortress 2:47.381 Fenet mkw Alpine Skyway (2L) 2:38.113 frbgls77 Jungle Cliff 2:36.542 KytlG Color Course (2L) --:--.--- ??? LEGO Racers Imperial Grand Prix (U) --:--.--- ??? Traffic Lights --:--.--- ??? Daisy's Palace 2:32.534 polygon298 The Chamber (1L) --:--.--- ??? Boost - Resistance to Fate (!) (5L) (2x) -:--.--- ??? Festival Track (U) --:--.--- ??? Cold Circuit --:--.--- ??? Nivurbia 1:51.960 KytlG Forsaken Mansion 2:17.890 Roz Moring Petite Park 1:38.164 AsRaptorMKW Area 28 (1L) (!) 2:47.456 ★Inspire♪'s Mario Kart Channel Undiscovered Offlimit (1L) (!) 1:54.092 Shuuto Water Rock World (1L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Kinoko Valley 2014 --:--.--- ??? Category:Important Pages